Roses & Vanilla
by Kiyota Madden
Summary: A human woman from Kagome's era bears the scent of the Lady of the West...What will Sesshoumaru do? How will he handle it? Will he fall in love with his supposed mate or will he just kill her?
1. Chapter 1

"Inuyasha… Why would you do this?" Sesshoumaru growled at his younger brother.

"You killed Kagome you bastard." Inuyasha growled back.

"I didn't kill her. Naraku did." Sesshoumaru answered.

"It was your sword that dealt the death blow Sesshoumaru! I saw it, I saw everything!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Why would I kill her? She was of no importance to me alive or dead!" Sesshoumaru stoic voice relied.

"You're hatred of humans that's why!" Inuyasha yelled again.

"Do you not see the woman in my arms? Is she not human? Does she not bear my mark? I've changed since she entered my life." Sesshoumaru answered drawing his sword placing her body gently down before swinging at his brother. With lightening speed, Sesshoumaru's hand wrapped around Inuyasha's throat growling. His nails pinched into the skin of Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha pulled away breaking off his brother's grasp.

"She taught me how to love! How to be a Father to Rin!" Sesshoumaru growled lunging again missing Inuyasha by far.

"Now was that aimed at me?" Inuyasha asked standing far behind Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru whipped around flinging his poison whip at Inuyasha catching him off guard. He knocked him down his fist flying into his brother's face over and over. Inuyasha began to chuckle.

"All that for a memory and a dead mortal girl?" Inuyasha growled. Sesshoumaru gasped at the memory that suddenly pulled from his mind.

i Kagome stood only a foot from Sesshoumaru holding his father's sword pointing it at his brother yelling at him. Sesshoumaru was slightly amused.

"Inuyasha, your patience for this creature is astonishing to me. You protect her, indulge her, even seem to love her." He said father running his left hand through his hair then walking a few feet away from Kagome. "Certainly these feelings of mercy of yours, are not something I inherited from our great and terrible father. It must have been that mother of yours. That human mother, who caused our father to meet his end in this God forsaken place. Her blood effects you as well. Is it that, that so endears you to them? When it comes to human, I of course, bear no such weakness." He finished turning around showering a frighten Kagome with the poison, melting her down to the ground still grasping the sword, with a flick of his wrist.

"So fragile, don't you agreed little brother?" He asked.

"Sesshoumaru…" Inuyasha growled. Inuyasha missed his attack against his brother, being thrown to the ground by his brother. Sesshoumaru whipped him repeatedly with his poison whip growling at him, calling him a half breed.

"Half breed or full breed, to me it don' t matter. But when you insult my mother, that's when I get angry. " Inuyasha began looking back to where Kagome had stood. "For her sake, if nothing else," Inuyasha said as he threw himself at Sesshoumaru, "I'm gonna make you pay!"

Inuyasha's claws ranked down the front of his brother's armor throwing sparks off it.

"That was for mother. And this, this is for Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped into the air after the fleeing Sesshoumaru. His claws once again raked across Sesshoumaru's armor, causing large sparks to fly off it. Sesshoumaru noted the determination on his brother's face. The armor broke and fell to the ground at Sesshoumaru's feet. Sesshoumaru looked down on it, with a smirk on his face.

"All that for a memory and a dead mortal girl? If I'd known that was all it took to make you fight, I would have killed her sooner." Sesshoumaru said. i 

That had cosseted him his arm which now was holding his brother in the air. Now he knew what Inuyasha had felt that day, felt the pain his brother had felt. He understood. He looked back at the form of his dead mate laying so peacefully on the ground. The only mother Rin had known since her own perished. Sesshoumaru dropped Inuyasha a shutter running through his body. He collapsed to his knees before his brother, the pin pricks of tears burning his eyes.

"Inuyasha…" He choked out. Inuyasha, even in his rage, look pity on his older brother collapsed. His revenge was washed away by what he saw. Sesshoumaru broken and seeming given up. "Take your sword, end my misery." Sesshoumaru spoke frankly.

Sesshoumaru let his mind return to the memories he had of his mate, of how he came to be, sitting at this place, willing for forfeit his life.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kagome, what is she doing here?" Inuyasha yelled.

"SHE is from Kagome's time and SHE has a name." The woman beside growled. The hair around the crown of her head was pulled back with a clip, the rest left to hang to the small of her back in a long dark red wavy curtain. Her fierce violet eyes focused on the hanyou before her.

"Look whoever you are, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha sit." Kagome growled. Inuyasha hit the dirt with a resounding smash. The girl with Kagome rolled her eyes before she and her friend walked away towards the village.

"I'm sorry about him Kiyota." Kagome said.

"Don't worry about it. You warned me." She said smiling. Kagome smiled thankful for her best friend's infinite patience. It was something Kagome herself which she possessed when it came to the hanyou. The perverted monk was the next to meet the fierce violet eyes.

"My lady would you consider bearing my children?" He said caressing her rear. Kiyota closed her eyes and took a calming breath before a large boomerang landed on the monk's head. "I apologize." He said rubbing his head.

"You better." Growled the woman behind him.

"And I warned you about him too." Kagome said with a slight laugh.

"Not nearly enough." Kiyota growled.

"Kiyota, the pervert Miroku and the slayer Sango. Miroku and Sango, the infinitely patient Kiyota." Kagome introduced her friends. They exchanged greetings before continuing to the village. They entered the hut belonging to Kaede.

"Kaede I want you to meet someone." Kagome said smiling.

"Yes child?" Kaede asked looking up meeting eyes with the new young woman in her home. Kaede looked at her and beckoned her further. Kiyota walked forward to stand before the priestess. Kaede looked the girl over. She nodded.

"Good to meet ye child." Kaede said to Kiyota. Kiyota bowed respectfully to the old priestess. Inuyasha returned to the village growling and pouting. Kagome and Kiyota both rolled their eyes at his attitude.

"And you already met Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Yeah." Kiyota said yawning as if bored.

"We're heading out tomorrow, be prepared. If she's coming she better be able to take care of herself." Inuyasha said crossing his arms over his chest.

Later that night when the women went to the hot springs to bath Sango asked Kiyota a lot of questions.

"Why aren't you dressed like Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Unlike our dear Kagome, I am no longer in school. I graduated a few years ago." Kiyota said.

"So you are how old?" Sango asked.

"22." She said. "I was studying feudal history and Kagome suggested I come with her for 'a real taste of history'." Kiyota said laughing.

"You enjoy history like our Kagome then?" Sango asked.

"Yes, I enjoyed the legends of demons and demons lords." She said smiling.

"We know a few demon lords. One which you can meet." Shippo said floating by.

"Kouga. Remember I told you about the guy that was always after me and made Inuyasha jealous?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. I would like to meet him." Kiyota said smiling. "What about the other demon lords you know?" Kiyota asked.

"Sesshoumaru. He's Inuyasha's older brother. He's not an ally." Sango said bitterly.

"Oh." Kiyota said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"WHAT IS THE MANGY WOLF DOING HERE!?" Inuyasha yelled. Kouga's tail twitched at Inuyasha's voice. He dropped Kagome's hands sighing.

"Dog turd, go away." Kouga said rolling his eyes. Kiyota laughed at the exchange between the boys. Kouga finally looked up to see the new person among the group of friends. She was indeed beautiful. Her long dark red hair was left loose around her shoulders in gentle waves. Her clothing was odd as well all in the color of black. Kouga couldn't help but notice her oddly shaded violet eyes as well. She was different then any mortal woman he had ever met. He sensed her strength .

"And who is this beautiful woman here?" Kouga asked Kagome.

"Kouga I would like you to meet Kiyota. She is a friend of mine from my time." Kagome said smiling. Kouga walked up to the woman and inhaled her scent. She smelt of roses and vanilla, a very intoxicating scent to his sensitive demon nose., a forbidden scent to any but Inuuyoukais.

I Kouga is sure acting funny. /I Kagome thought to herself. The wind picked up blowing the long red stains back.

"My lady." Kouga said bowing.

"My Lord." Kiyota said bowing to him as well. Inuyasha and Kagome gave each other a surprised look. Kouga was being formal, something they had never heard from him. Kagome had known that Kiyota would be polite with him but she never expected the formality between them.

"I never knew demon lords had such mannerisms." Kiyota said smiling.

"We are very well brought up. I was thought my manners well." Kouga said smiling.

"Would never know that." Inuyasha growled.

"CAN IT DOG TURD!" Kouga yelled. "I apologize."

"Don't worry about it." Kiyota said waving him off.

Kouga and Kiyota talked for a few hours while they traveled behind the group of friends who continued their search for the jewel shards.

'I don't like him being around so much. I don't know what has him so attracted to Kiyota but as long as he keeps his hands off of Kagome then I guess its okay.' Inuyasha thought.

The group made camp for the night by the boarder of the Western Lands. Kouga left them after the ate a meal saying if they should have need of him to just scream and he would come. He bid his normal farewell to Kagome before taking off in a burst of dirt and wind.

"Did you enjoy your talk with Kouga?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah I did. He's a real sweet one isn't he? He certainly likes you Kagome." Kiyota said teasingly at her friend.

"I don't like him!" Kagome growled turning red.

"No you like a certain hanyou." Kiyota said.

"Is it that obvious?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." Kiyota and Sango both answered.

"Ugh." Kagome said groaning. Kiyota and Sango chuckled at their friends misery. Inuyasha suddenly sprang up from his place on the ground turning drawing his sword. He ran off into the forest.

"Where'd he go off to?" Kagome asked.

"Kikyo." Sango said. Swords clashed together, a toad and child came into the clearing shaking their heads.

"Rin, Jaken?" Kagome asked.

"They are at it again." Rin said sighing.

"Oh no." Kagome said sitting back down.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha yelled crashing through the clearing almost landed on Kiyota. Kiyota dodged him just in time rolling back onto her feet with amazing agility. A blue light flashes through the clearing and a dark deep booming voice called out, "Dragon strike!"

The young girl was in the way of the blow. Kiyota was the only one who noticed that. She ran grabbing the child, burying her head in her chest she rolled out of the way. Rin's little hands grabbed a hold of Kiyota's long red hair and shirt sobbing. Kiyota held her close comforting the child. She growled at the man walking towards them.

"Kagome are you hurt?" Kiyota called out.

"No, I'm fine. Are you alright?" Kagome yelled back.

"Yeah. Here take Rin." Kiyota called back. "My infinite patience is gone."

"Oh shit." Kagome stated taking Rin from the woman she'd known all her life. She was kind and gentle but with the child almost being killed, her wrath had been unleashed. Her violet eyes deepened clouding with rage. She turned on the fool walking towards her. Her lips curled back in a snarl.

"I thought you said demons didn't exist in your time." Shippo said.

"They don't. She's angry." Kagome said.

"Don't let her go near him!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Its not her I'm worried about." Kagome said.

"Wh..what?" Inuyasha asked coming up beside Kagome looking on as Kiyota walked straight up to the taiyoukai. She was growling at him.

"You could have killed the child." She growled at him.

"Get out of my way human." Sesshoumaru said. He felt his wrist twist and his sword fall from his grasp. The woman stood before him, his own sword held to his throat. 'How is this possible? The aura of the sword should have taken her over by now. She dare hold my own sword to my throat?'

"I said, you could have killed the girl!" She growled.

"Hm." Sesshoumaru answered. He pushed the blade away from his throat only to have it returned. The woman looked at him with deep anger in her eyes.

"I wouldn't have cared if Rin had not been in your way." She growled. 'Rin was in the way? It would have served her right for not obeying me.' Sesshoumaru thought. A whip left his finger tips being blocked by the woman before him with his own sword. She moved with speed he didn't think a human could possess. She stood her ground, no fear showing in her eyes or scent.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes My Lord?" Rin asked hiding beside Kagome.

"Where you in the way?" He asked.

"Yes My Lord. The Lady saved Rin." Rin said to him.

"Hm." Sesshoumaru said. Sesshoumaru sighed. "Woman don't make me slaughter you before the child's eyes." He said.

"Don't make me take your other arm." Inuyasha said pushing Kiyota out of the way causing her to drag the tip of the sword across Sesshoumaru throat. A thin line of blood dripped from the shallow cut. Sesshoumaru growled at this. Kiyota growled at Inuyasha for knocking her aside. She stood and walked straight to Inuyasha shoving him back aside.

"Stay out of this." She growled at him. Sesshoumaru looked to his brother as well.

"Yes Inuyasha stay out of this." Sesshoumaru said bringing his left arm up his hair.

"I cut that off!" Inuyasha yelled.

"It regenerated little brother." Sesshoumaru said not looking at him. Moving quickly Sesshoumaru took the woman around the waist spinning her to face away from him pulling her against his chest with her arms crossed in front of her. He held her wrists so she could not swing his sword at him. His nose then picked up her scent. Vanilla and roses. The combination intoxicating to his sensitive demon nose. He kept hold of her wrist containing his sword. He released her enough so that she was not pressed against him.

'Why does this woman smell so…so interesting?' Sesshoumaru thought to himself. His golden eyes locked with violet eyes. Anger still burned within the depths of them. He almost shook. She was fierce in protecting Rin, even though Rin was not hers to protect.

'Tell me Sesshoumaru, do you have something to protect?' His father's voice came to him. Wrapping his free arm around the woman's waist he flew into the sky disappearing. Jaken and Rin both sighed before settling down with the group that was quickly becoming their extended family.

"He took Kiyota!" Kagome yelled.

"He won't harm her Kagome. Did you see the reaction on his face? Something startled him." Inuyasha said. "Something about her. He had the same reaction Kouga did." The thought occurred to him then. He walked over to Kagome and pinched her arm hard. Kagome screamed then slapped Inuyasha who fell back on the ground.

"Why would you do that!?" Kagome yelled. Kouga ran up to them shouting at Inuyasha.

"That's why." Inuyasha said. He grabbed Kouga around the neck holding him in the air much as Sesshoumaru had done to him countless times.

"What bothered you about Kiyota earlier?" Inuyasha asked while Kouga struggled. At her name he stopped struggling.

"Why mutt face?" Kouga asked.

"Because my brother just kidnapped her after getting a whiff of her scent." Inuyasha said dropped Kouga who landed soundlessly on his feet.

"Her scent… its intoxicating. She… she's special. I don't know how to explain it. I have only smelt a combination like that on female demons. I know she isn't a demon but that scent, its very, familiar yet, different. Royalty carries that scent. And its forbidden…to all but inuyoukai." Kouga said.

"What is it about the scent? Why is it forbidden?" Inuyasha asked.


	3. Chapter 3

"You arrogant bastard." Kiyota growled as Sesshoumaru set them down far away from his brother.

"Your scent." Sesshoumaru said.

"What about it?" She asked raising her eyebrow at the man before her.

"My mother carried the same scent as has every female mate in my royal line." Sesshoumaru said.

"Why should I care?" She asked.

"I don't understand it though. You're human." Sesshoumaru said turning away from her. She still held his sword. Noticing this she tossed it at him knowing he'd catch it. He did and sheathed it. '_I could kill her. Just get it out of the way. No matter what her scent, she is human. She shouldn't carry that scent.'_ But he couldn't do it. He had the opportunity now and he couldn't bring himself to turn towards her and cut her down. He heard the sigh behind him. He heard her soft, almost soundless steps walking towards him. What surprised him most was the warm feeling of her hand on his shoulder.

"Tell me, why have you brought me here." She said softly. Her voice had completely changed. There was no anger left. Her voice sounded like music to his ears. He growled at himself for his thoughts. He was taiyoukai. He could not be attracted to a human woman, no matter what her scent. He scented the familiar scent of the wolf price fast approaching. He knew her scent would draw in other taiyoukai as every other female of his line had.

"Remove your hand woman." He said coldly. She did so and stepped away from him. She heard Kouga before she saw him calling her name. She felt Sesshoumaru's hand push her behind him unsheathing his sword. _'Is he protecting me?'_ Kiyota thought to herself looking at the back of the taiyoukai before her.

"Kiyota, has he hurt you?" The wolf prince asked.

"No Kouga." She said softly. Sesshoumaru growled at the wolf prince before him.

"Come my lady, Kagome worries about you." Kouga said reaching out for her only to get slapped by a poison whip.

"She's won't be returning just yet." Sesshoumaru said. "Not until this Sesshoumaru figures her out." Sesshoumaru growled.

"You can figure her out alone Sesshoumaru-sama. Her kin worries and I dare not keeping Kagome waiting." Kouga said.

"Hn." Was Sesshoumaru's only answer but he stepped aside and allowed Kouga to take the woman behind him, knowing the famous temper of the miko. He'd been on the receiving end of it before and didn't wish to be purified.

Kouga took a sigh of relief. He'd expected a fight but got none. "I'm going to pick you up and carry you. I run very quickly." He said to Kiyota before taking her into his arms. Sesshoumaru turned his back to keep himself from lashing out at the wolf prince for holding the woman so close to his person.

"One hair Wolf, one." Sesshoumaru stoic voice warned.

"Yes My Lord." Kouga said before disappearing in a whirl wind.

Sesshoumaru waited until he could no longer smell the wolf. He collapsed to the ground in a pile of white silk. He pulled his knees to his chest and thought. His mother, grandmother, even Izayoi had carried that scent. A cruel joke, it must have been. Kami was fooling with him. Surely she wasn't to be his mate. She was mortal.

"Father if I ever had need of your voice, it is now." Sesshoumaru said to himself. He rose to his feet dusting himself. He sighed. Rin needed a mother, he needed a companion that could handle certain needs he had. He growled at himself. _ 'This Sesshoumaru does not need her. I need no one. Rin has all she wants. She needs nothing. I don't need that human woman'_

_Master, she's very beautiful._ His Inu spoke just as gracefully as he.

"She maybe beautiful but we have no need." He spoke aloud.

_So says you. We have needs master, needs concubines can not cure. _The inu reasoned.

"Have I need of an heir I will find a demoness to bear such." Sesshoumaru spoke.

_Did you ever think why your father gave you that useless sword?_

"I will never know, but I suppose you do?" Sesshoumaru asked rolling his eyes.

_Indeed_. The Inu simply stated.

"Explain."

_I have no need to explain. _ The Inu said in a bored tone.

"If I think of this woman, will you explain?" Sesshoumaru asked.

_You must take her. She is your destiny you baka._ The Inu growled.

"My destiny hasn't been written. Why is she so important?"

_You would be lost without me. All the mates of your royal line carry her scent, you know this of course. Did you ever think why? It is the scent of the Western Lands. Your own garden is full of vanilla plants and roses. Your personal garden. You enjoy the scent, it soothes you, calms you. She is the only one who can watch you kill mercilessly and hold your blood soaked body. She is the only mate you have. She is human because you care not for humans. She will teach you their worth._

"And their weakness when she dies." Sesshoumaru said bitterly.

_Had your father stayed with Inuyasha's mother, she would not have died. She would have lived as long as he, taking on his lifespan. You know this Sesshoumaru. You know all this, after all I am you._ The inu said.

Sesshoumaru growled at himself. He understood all too well. His father had given him the sword in hopes he would learn to love humans. Some how his father had known of his mate, known she to be human. He only tolerated one human. Rin. The miko Inuyasha traveled with seemed to be tolerable as well, if she would stop trying to purify him. This woman, the dark red tresses that intrigued him as much as her intoxicating scent, seemed much more the tolerable. She was fierce in protecting Rin. She had come toe to toe with him growling at him but then once that fierce temper had settled out, her voice had been soft, kind. Her touch had sent fire down his shoulder and back. _Imagine what her kiss would do if a mere touch sets you a fire._ The Inu said. Sesshoumaru shook his head to get the picture from his mind sending his silver hair flying over his shoulders.

"Do not!" He growled at his inner demon.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you well Rin?" Kiyota asked when Kouga placed her feet on the ground.

"Yes. Thank You." Rin said.

"Not a problem little one." Kiyota said smiling ruffling the little girls hair.

"Thank God you're safe!" Kagome shrieked as she ran to her friend pulling her into a tight fierce hug. Kiyota use to these embraces simply hugged her friend back attempting to breath.

"Kagome…sweetheart... Kiyota can't breathe." Kiyota said breathlessly. Kagome released her apologizing.

"He didn't kill ya that's a plus." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Yeah I didn't miss you either." Kiyota said to him.

"Feh." Inuyasha scoffed jumping into a tree sitting on its branch. Kiyota rolled her eyes at him returning her attention back to the conversation Kouga was having with the what seemed like himself. She raised her eyebrow at Kagome and motioned to him.

"Myoga. He's a flea demon, hence why you can't see him from here." Kagome explained. Kiyota nodded.

"You smell like my brother, go take a bath will you?" Inuyasha called down from his tree.

"Bite me." She growled up at him sitting down by Rin and Jaken. Rin giggled, Jaken rolled his eyes. Ah-Uh remained silently laying behind the small girl and toad. Kiyota sat against the dragon rubbing one of its head absently that currently laid in her lap. She didn't know why she felt so comfortable with these three. She didn't know them any better then she knew anyone else here, other then Kagome. She loved children and Rin was hard not to fall in love with. She was such a sweet child.

"He will return for us." Rin said looking at Kiyota. "Won't he?" Rin asked.

"He will return for you Rin." Kiyota said smiling.

"If its not too much trouble Kiyota, may I sleep against your side?" Rin asked. "I'm very tired."

"Of course you can Rin." Kiyota said smiling picking up her arm so the child could curl up against her. Ah-Un moved his head that was currently occupying the woman's lap. Rin's head resting in her lap while Kiyota's arm resting around the little girl.

"I apologize, she's a very blunt girl." Jaken said.

"No need. She's fine." Kiyota said pushing stray hairs from the child's eyes. Jaken sighed and climbed onto Ah-Un's back readying himself for sleep. Not too much later Kiyota herself drifting into a peaceful slumber.

Kagome looked over at the woman she'd known most of her life. She smiled seeing her there curled with the dragon, child and manservant. Kagome saw how at peace her friend seemed. Sesshoumaru himself couldn't ruin that picture._ Though he could complete it._ Kagome thought to herself seeing Sesshoumaru with Kiyota resting against him in her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Sesshoumaru knew he had to go back and collect his ward and Jaken. He also knew the woman would be there. Kiyota was the name the wolf prince had called her. Sesshoumaru hated himself at that moment more then anything else. He wanted to take the woman with him along with his ward and retainer. Growling to himself he struck a tree with his energy whip.

"You really don't have to tell anyone you're younger brother is Inuyasha." A voice came from behind him.

"What would you know priestess?" Sesshoumaru growled at Kikyo. Kikyo just sighed in her usual manner. Dog demons were trying creatures.

"What has your temper up?" She asked.

"None of your concern." He growled.

"The strange woman traveling with your brother? The redhead?" Kikyo asked.

"I'm not in the habit of repeating myself." Sesshoumaru said.

"I would suggest taking her to the West with you before Inuyasha takes her. From what I over heard the wolf prince and flea demon speaking of, she is meant to the mate of one of you two. And I know it not to be Inuyasha but that won't stop him from trying anything with her." Kikyo said walking away. "Think of it Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru's anger rose even more. His ward and retainer were safe with Inuyasha' group for the time being. He knew nothing would happen to them, knew Inuyasha wouldn't allow it. He paced to and fore in the little clearing. He had to clear his mind before he returned.

_You want her._

"Shut up you damn beast." Sesshoumaru growled at himself. His Inu only laughed at him retreating back into himself. Sesshoumaru groaned and turned back towards his brother's group.

Inuyasha kept his eye on the sleeping group from his tree perch. He had noticed Kiyota's scent which was driving him insane.

"Forbidden to all but inuyokai huh? I wonder if that includes hanyou like me." Inuyasha said to himself. He jumped from the tree and gave her a slight shove. She woke easy enough growling at him.

"What?" She growled.

"Come take a walk with me." Inuyasha said. Kiyota rolled her eyes and moved gently so not to wake Rin. She moved enough to but Rin on Ah-Un's back before following Inuyasha into the forest.

"What did you want?" She asked once they were out of hearing range of their little group. Inuyasha turned on her then.

"We have to do something about your scent. I don't know how long I will be able to control myself." He said.

"Why the hell does everyone have such an obsession with how I smell?" She all but yelled.

"Its intox..."

"Intoxicating, yeah I heard." Kiyota said.

"Baka girl! It makes us demons horny as hell! There happy?" Inuyasha blurted out.

"Oh. I can't change it can I?" She asked. "I don't need to get jumped by different demons." Kiyota said pouting.

"I think you only have to worry about two of us." Inuyasha said.

"Really?" She said glaring at him.

"Yeah. Me and Sesshoumaru. Mostly Sesshoumaru. Let's face it, I'm in enough trouble with Kagome and Kikyo. I don't need to add another 'K' into that mix." Inuyasha said looking down.

"Two timer." Kiyota said smirking.

"I AM NOT! I just..." Inuyasha began.

"Spare me." Kiyota said waving him off. "If you aren't a two timer, the monk isn't a pervert." She said.

"I don't think I like you too much." Inuyasha growled.

"But you love my scent." She said seductively. Inuyasha groaned. She was evil. How could this girl be that close with his sweet and innocent Kagome? He'd never know. He sensed Sesshoumaru moments before he was smacked with his brother's whip.

"WHAT THE HELL SESSHOUMARU?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru said walking passed his brother's prone form. Kiyota rolled her eyes at the two brothers before walking back towards camp in front of the Taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes traveled to her well toned backside causing him to groan inwardly. He watched as she check on his ward and retainer. She covered both of them in a blanket that was meant for her. She sat up against the dragon having one of its heads automatically fall into her lap keeping her warm. She absently stroked its head.

_Even Ah-Un loves her baka. Is she to come with us?_

"Shut up you damn beast." Sesshoumaru quietly growled.

_Is she or not?_

"If I say yes will you leave me be?" Sesshoumaru asked.

_Yes._

"Then yes she is to come with us. Now leave me be." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, why are you talking to yourself?" Kiyota asked from her place against the dragon. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and growled at his inner beast. _She thinks this Sesshoumaru is insane now because of you beast._ He growled at his demon who only laughed at him.

"This Sesshoumaru does not speak to himself." He said stoically.

"Right." She said her head still resting back against the dragon and her eyes closed.

"You will be coming with me woman. At least until I can figure out what it is we are to do." Sesshoumaru said. A humorless smile touched her lips. Sesshoumaru cursed himself for staring at them.

"Kagome wouldn't allow that." She said softly.

"Actually..." Kagome said from her sleeping bag. "I think it will be good for both of you."

"Traitor!" Kiyota growled.

"My thanks miko." Sesshoumaru said to Kagome before taking Ah-Un's reins. Kiyota stood. Sesshoumaru lead the beast away with Kiyota growling at Kagome following behind the Taiyoukai. She walked off to his side behind him. Sesshoumaru noted her feet fell silently on the ground much like his own. Rin's whimpers and cries made both stop and look at the back of the dragon. Kiyota was the first to move, taking the small child in her arms holding her tightly.

"Wolves." Rin cried.

"There are no wolves Rin. No wolves." Kiyota said softly rubbing the child's back. Rin's little hands tangled in the heave curtain of red hair. Kiyota kept her pace with Sesshoumaru as she soothed the upset child. Rin hadn't even asked for him. It stung a little but he realized that Rin without a doubt trusted the woman holding her now. It was a rarity for the child. She would rather spend her time with demons than humans. He knew he could never leave her in a village. She wouldn't survive.

"She hasn't had a nightmare like that in a long while." Sesshoumaru said.

"Why would she have such a terrible night terror?" Kiyota asked.

"She should be dead. I brought her back to life. Wolves killed her." Sesshoumaru explained.

"I see." Kiyota said smiling at the now sleeping child in her arms.

"Climb atop Ah-Un." Sesshoumaru ordered.

"I can perfectly well walk." She said.

"We are to fly, you can not do that." He said. She glared at his back before climbing onto the dragon who lowered himself for her to be able to get on. Once she was settled aboard the creature he and Sesshoumaru rose to the skies heading directly to the West.


	6. Chapter 6

Two hours passed. Sesshoumaru had made himself comfortable behind Kiyota on Ah-Un. Jaken was awake and sitting on Ah-Un's rear end behind his Lord. Rin still slept in Kiyota's arms. Kiyota could feel Sesshoumaru's warmth through the thin material of the tank top she wore. It made her shiver. He was much too close for comfort.

"Are you cold?" His voice came.

"No I'm not." She answered.

"Why do you shiver?" He asked.

"Your proximity." She answered.

"Do you fear this Sesshoumaru?" He asked.

"Not that I fear you Sesshoumaru-sama. Your heat blocks out the cold air from the back while my front is assaulted with bite of the cold night air." She answered.

"So you are cold then." He stated removing his pelt placing it around her shoulders. "Wear that until we reach the palace and I can get you decent clothing." He stated.

"Too generous Sesshoumaru-sama." Kiyota said rolling her eyes.

"Would you rather I hold you against me wrapped in the pelt?" He asked. All color left her face at his suggestion. Another shiver went down her back. That was much too close for her comfort.

"No Sesshoumaru-sama." She answered. Sesshoumaru snorted most ungentlemanly. Kiyota sighed and rolled her eyes again. He would truly test her patience this arrogant man.

The dragon touched down some time later in a large court yard. Kiyota looked around at the beauty of her surroundings. She sighed. This was far too beautiful. It was like walking into a fairytale, only the prince was an arrogant bastard and the princess was far less then happy to have him save her.

"Follow me." Sesshoumaru said as he quickly moved through the castle. Kiyota easily kept pace with his long legs still carrying a sleeping Rin. He stopped in front of a room. He motioned to it.

"That is the child's bedroom. Place her on the futon inside then come back to me." He said.

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama." She answered walking into the bedroom placing Rin down on the futon covering her. She gave her a kiss on the forehead before exiting the room. She followed Sesshoumaru down three more doors which he stopped in front of again.

"My study. If you have need of me, come here first, this is often where I am." He said. She nodded. They passed two elegant doors with a crescent moon on each. She didn't inquire to what laid behind them but she could only assume it was his personal bedchamber. He stopped at the next door. It was the same as the two they had just passed only this one was small an held a small crescent moon upon it.

"This will be your bedroom." He said opening the door walking in. She followed behind him. The room was decent sized for Kiyota. The bed was overly large and looked like it could fit about 10 people in it comfortably. Two little doors lead out onto a balcony where Sesshoumaru stood. She walked out behind him and stood to his side. She looked out at the view from her room. The gardens were lite by the silver light of the full moon. It was beautiful. The fragrances of roses and vanilla came to her nose. It was very pleasing to her nose.

"Is that what I smell like?" She asked.

"Yes." Was his simple answer.

"Hm." She said returning into the bedroom. She saw another door in the wall wondering where that lead. Sesshoumaru saw her looking at it and came in behind her.

"That leads to my personal bedchamber. Do not use it unless you must." He stated. She nodded. He stood directly behind her. She came just under his shoulder. She would fit perfectly under his arm. He caught himself before he reached out to touch her.

"Do you need any assiance before I leave you to sleep?" He asked.

"Do you know how to braid hair?" She asked softly.

"Of course." He said. He watched as she reached up to the clip holding her hair in place letting what was held fall down her back.

"Would you mind braiding my hair then?" She asked. "Its much to long for me to do it on my own anymore." She said. "Kagome normally does it." Sesshoumaru's claws easily sectioned the heavy curtain of her hair into three equal portions before his long finger weaved it down her back. It wasn't hugely tight, but it was tight enough to ensure it wouldn't fall out during the night.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama." She said softly pulling the long braid around her shoulder tying the end off with a band she had around her wrist.

"Would you return the favor?" He asked.

"Of course." She answered.

"Allow me to go change and I will return." He said. She nodded as he slipped through the door into his own bedchamber. He was only gone moments before he returned to find her in the place he'd left her. He lowered himself so she could reach his hair better. Her small fingers sectioned his hair easily enough. She loosely braided his hair down his back. She tied it off with the band his clawed fingers passed back to her.

He stood to his full height before turning to face her. "Thank You." He said. She nodded her acknowledgment. He noticed her uneasy.

"Rin will show you around the castle tomorrow. I myself will be in the study most of the day. I will have servants bring you clothings and show you were the hot spring is. Should you behave, I will allow you to use my personal hot spring." He said.

"Thank You Sesshoumaru-sama." She said. He left her to sleep. Kiyota removed her socks and jeans. She was thankful she'd worn boy shorts for a change. She slide into the silk sheets letting the stress of the day take her over lulling her into sleep. Sesshoumaru waited two hours before returning to her room to check on her. He noticed her pants and socks folded beside the bed neatly. It made him curiosity as to what she wore underneath the sheets.

_Hentai_. His Inu spoke.

"You are curious too." He spoke softly.

_Hai but I would not look. Hentai._

"Be silent." Sesshoumaru growled leaving the room without looking under the sheets like he had wanted. He retreated into his own bedchamber preparing for bed himself. He hadn't slept in a long while, he was due for it. He changed from his formal kimono he always wore to a simple pair of black pants to sleep in. He slipped into his bed pushing his thoughts as far away from the woman in the next room as possible.

Four hours passed. Kiyota heard the cries coming from another room. She knew it was Rin. She got up and went through the door of her bedroom down the hallway to Rin's bedroom. She opened the door slipping inside. Rin was sitting up crying reaching out for her. Kiyota picked her up soothing the child.

"Can you take me to Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked softly through her tears.

"Of course Rin dear." Kiyota said standing walking back to her own bedroom and through the small door into Sesshoumaru's bedroom. She let Rin down who climbed up into the large bed where the lord slept. Rin crawled right to him and buried her small face against his shoulder sobbing. Sesshoumaru's arm hooked around the child comforting her. Kiyota bid Rin a good night before trying to return to her own room.

"Kiyota, stay with us." Rin said.

"Its not my place Rin. I must return to my own room." Kiyota said.

"Do as the child asks or neither of us will get any sleep." Sesshoumaru's husky half asleep voice came.

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama." Kiyota said softly moving towards the bed to have Rin pull the covers back for her to climb in. She did so slipping into the black silk sheets. Rin snuggled between the two adults making herself quite comfortable. All three fell back into a peaceful slumber.

It was late morning when Sesshoumaru woke. His arm was around something very warm. Rin must have had another nightmare and climbed into his bed. He didn't remember the events of the night before. He had been much to tired. He slowly opened his eyes to see not Rin laying against him, but Kiyota. Rin had managed to put herself in front of Kiyota. Kiyota's thin arm was wrapped around the child keeping her safe even in her sleep. Sesshoumaru smoothed the dark red hair down out of his own face. He laid his head back down to rest against Kiyota's. He closed his eyes and let himself drift back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Rin woke not long after Sesshoumaru had. She grinned to herself seeing Sesshoumaru curled up against Kiyota who was holding her. Her little match making attempt was working quite nicely. She would have both a mother and father before she was done. Kiyota herself woke arching her back into something solid. She felt the warmth around her mid section as well. She had forgotten she was in Sesshoumaru's bed. She also felt one of his well muscled legs over hers as well. She softly groaned. She wasn't getting up without waking him.

"Ugh this is your fault Rin." Kiyota said.

"I know." The little girl said smiling.

"Brat." Kiyota said with a smile. Rin just beamed up at the woman holding her. "How am I suppose to get up without waking his majesty up?" She asked.

"You simply move because _his majesty_ is awake." Sesshoumaru husky voice came. Kiyota inwardly groaned. He had a very sexy morning voice.

"I would move Sesshoumaru-sama but someone has his leg thrown over mine as well as his arm around my midsection." She said.

"I'll tell him to move then." Sesshoumaru said.

"Did he just make a joke? Rin did he really just attempt humor?" Kiyota said. Rin just nodded smiling. "He's strange in the morning isn't he?" Rin shook her head no.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is just joking with you." Rin said. Kiyota buried her face back into the pillow groaning.

"I'm not a morning person." came her muffled voice. Sesshoumaru nuzzled his face into her neck speaking against her skin.

"Its no longer morning Kiyota." He said softly letting his breathe play across her skin. He laughed softly feeling her shiver. "Do we not enjoy this?" He asked for her ears only. He heard her growl his reply. "That was very unladylike." Sesshoumaru said moving his face from her shoulder.

"Get off me you damn arrogant mutt." She groaned trying to get his leg off of hers. Sesshoumaru just left it relaxed. It was dead weight against her.

"Perhaps I'm too comfortable to move." Sesshoumaru said. Rin snuggled into Kiyota's chest making herself more comfortable.

"Oh both of you will pay for this later." Kiyota groaned. "I will tickle you to death Rin. Starting...now!" Kiyota said viciously tickling the little girls side making her go into fits of laugher wiggling to get away.

"Tickle Sesshoumaru-sama! He is the one who won't let you get up!" Rin screamed between fits of laughter.

"Ah yes but you were the one who insisted I sleep with both of you." Kiyota said tickling her. "Besides he isn't ticklish."

"Yes he is. Right across his..."

"Rin do not." Sesshoumaru said.

"Right across his belly and behind his knees." Rin said quietly.

"Traitor." Sesshoumaru hissed.

"Really now?" Kiyota said with an evil smirk.

"You will not live." Sesshoumaru threatened.

"I'm not scared." Kiyota said reaching down with one hand to his knee that was holding her captive and vicious tickled it. He attempted to jerk it away but failed miserably. "Rin help me tickle him." Kiyota said. Rin gladly jumped from her place and dove on Sesshoumaru tickling his belly and sides. Sesshoumaru tried to fight the laughter but he couldn't. He had such a deep laugh. Kiyota couldn't help but think it was sexy to hear the man laugh. His leg was off her enough so she could shift in his arms which she did to face him. Her hands went from his knees to his sides tickling him there.

"Why are we tickling just me? Aren't you girls ticklish too?" He asked turning his lethal claws on them. He knew he didn't even have to touch Rin to make her giggle but he had to find some way to get Kiyota. "Rin help me!" Sesshoumaru said turning his claws on Kiyota. She yelped and tried to get away but it was far to late. Sesshoumaru viciously tickled her sides, Rin as well went for her sides.

"Evil both of you! Evil!" Kiyota yelled between fits of laughter. When Sesshoumaru finally stopped his torment on the poor woman he realized they were almost nose to nose. He released her so she could slip from the bed. The moment she was out of the bed he wished he'd kept her under the sheets. The clothing she wore was nothing he cared to see her in. He felt himself harden painful at the sight of her long legs. He groaned before quickly setting Rin down on the floor.

"Go dress." He said to her. Rin smiled and ran off. Kiyota herself turned from him heading for her room. Sesshoumaru let her go without a word.

As promised there was a stack of kimonos waiting for Kiyota in her room. She went through the pile and found a simple black one with a silver obi. She slide it on tying it before leaving her room to find Rin. Rin showed her around the palace and introduced her to people. Each servant bowed to her which she didn't understand. She would tell them not to. Rin just laughed and said they did it to her too even though she was no better then them.

Rin and Kiyota spent a good majority of their afternoon and evening in the gardens exploring their beauty. Sesshoumaru came to find Rin running around one garden while Kiyota sat on a small bench beside one of the many Koi ponds in the gardens. She seemed lost in thought when he approached. He carefully plucked a deep red rose from a nearby bush on a whim. He held it out to her startling her a little bit.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama." She said taking the flower from him. He sat beside her on the bench watching Rin chase butterflies.

"How do you like the gardens?" He asked.

"They are very beautiful and relaxing." She said.

"Indeed they are. Do the kimonos fit?" He asked. She nodded running her free hand down the silk material.

The evening meal came and went. Rin was put to bed by both Kiyota and Sesshoumaru. Kiyota herself retired to her bedroom. Sesshoumaru retreated to his. Rin made sure both adults slept before she cried out pretending to have a nightmare again. That continued for almost two weeks before Sesshoumaru caught on to Rin's game.

Kiyota was preparing for bed when Sesshoumaru stopped her through the open door to his bedroom.

"You may as well come to sleep with me. Rin will cry again tonight." Sesshoumaru said.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Because she had been faking these nightmares to get us in the same bed." Sesshoumaru said.

"I see. Playing match maker is she?" Kiyota asked removing the kimono folding it onto the bed. She still wore the tank top and boy shorts to sleep. She washed them every other day. Sesshoumaru groaned aloud seeing these garments.

"Must you wear those?" He asked.

"Must you sleep bear chested?" She asked looking back at him.

"Yes." He answered.

"Then I must wear this." She said. Sesshoumaru groaned and waited with Kiyota for Rin to enter the bedchamber. She never came. Kiyota slide into the bed while Sesshoumaru checked on Rin. Rin was already sleeping soundly.

"Little imp." He said covering her with a blanket before returning to his bedroom. He was about to tell Kiyota they had been outsmarted by the child again when he realized she was sleeping as well. He got into bed beside her. She was laying on her back her hair pulled around her shoulder in a loose braid she'd done herself. It was the first night he hadn't done it.

Sesshoumaru leaned over her looking down at her body. She hadn't covered herself with the blanket, apparently waiting for his and Rin's return. He ran one clawed hand down her side brushing her breast. He wanted her. He gritted his teeth. He really wanted her. His body had once again hardened. This had happened a lot in the past two weeks. He felt like he'd lost all control of his lower anatomy. He'd always had great self control but it had gone out the window since this woman came into his bed.

Maybe if he had her the once it would be enough and he could continue normally. It seemed like a good idea to him. He pushed her knees apart kneeling between them. He put his hands on either side of her chest.

"Kiyota." He said her name.

"Mmm?" She asked sleepily.

"Wake." He said pushing his weight into his hands, making the mattress dip. Her eyes opened and she looked at him above her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama? Where's Rin?" She asked sitting up a little bit then realized how they were. She looked at him questioning him with her eyes.

"I want to test something." He said huskily.

"What do you want to test?" She asked her voice already lusting over.

"Have you ever been with a man?" He asked letting one of his hands move from its place to her chest trailing his nail over the swell of her breast.

"Once." She said with her eyes closed. "Are you implying you want to be the second?" She asked.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru said letting his lips fall to hers and his hardened body press into hers.


	8. Chapter 8

An addiction, plain and simple. That is what she was. Sesshoumaru growled at the woman sleeping beside him. His plan hadn't worked. He just wanted her more. The Inu deep within him laughed at his master.

_I told you she is our mate. Only she can have this effect on you baka._

"Silence." Sesshoumaru growled at his inner self. The Inu kept laughing at him. Sesshoumaru groaned inwardly so not to wake her. She'd been with him for two months now and he still hadn't figured her out. In that time he'd slept with her every night since their first time. It had become his addiction, she had. She never denied him and seems to more then enjoy his affections.

She had to return to his brother's group. His feelings were far too strong for this mortal woman. He couldn't allow her to become his weakness. Rin was already weakness enough. He had to admit to himself that it was enjoyable to have her in his bed every night. He'd slept every night as well which helped since he had hardly slept before she'd came into his life. It would be hard to be rid of her as Rin was very attached to the woman.

_Don't kid yourself, you are as well._

"I have no need of this woman." Sesshoumaru growled at himself.

_Like hell you don't. Are you just going to abandon her? Like so many others before?_ His Inu asked.

"I am not abandoning her. I'm simply walking away." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Talking to yourself again?" Kiyota's soft voice came from beside her. Sesshoumaru growled at his Inu again who laughed at him.

"How many times do I have to say it? This Sesshoumaru doesn't talk to himself." He answered his voice much softer then he had intended.

"Sure you don't." She said her back still to him. Her eyes had yet to even open. Sesshoumaru grumbled to himself getting out of the warmth of his bed. The cold air nipped at his naked skin. He quickly grabbed up his pants slipping them on before turning back to the woman in his bed.

"I'll leave you to dress. Rin will be waiting for you." He said before disappearing into the hot springs. Kiyota rolled her eyes at her lover. He was always so distant. She moved gingerly. She was still sore from his affections the night before. She groaned swinging her legs from the bed. Long scratches marked up her thighs from his claws. She groaned.

"Damn his claws. This is going to take forever to heal." She said running her hands across her thighs. "Does he always have to be so rough?" She muttered to herself more then to anyone else. She dressed in the blue and violet kimono that was her favorite before heading downstairs to find Rin.

Rin was sitting the courtyard waiting for her adopted mother. Kiyota walked into the courtyard seeing Rin waiting for her. Rin grinned and ran to Kiyota jumping into her arms laughing. Kiyota caught her hugging her tight. She flinched when Rin's feet hit her thighs.

"I'm sorry Mother." Rin said.

"Its not your fault. Blame your Lord." She said setting Rin down. She had become use to Rin calling her Mother. Sesshoumaru however had not. He watched from the shadows of the garden at how the pair interacted. "Shall we continue your lessons Rin?" Kiyota asked. Rin smiled nodding. Kiyota nodded walking towards the armory. Since Sesshoumaru had learned that she could wield a sword and shoot a bow he requested she teach Rin the same. He was glad that Rin was picking up very quickly.

Sesshoumaru had laughed had Kiyota's choice of swords. The delicate sword she had chosen was none other the his own mother's. It was the sword that had been passed down to each Lady of the West. He wondered just how well she could wield it against someone who knew how to use a sword.

"Rin, I would like you sit back and observe today." Sesshoumaru said drawing one of his own swords. "We shall spar."

"Damnit I wasn't expecting you. Make noise." She growled nearly jumping out of her skin from his voice.

"My apologizes. Prepare yourself." He said before lunging at her. Kiyota groaned blocking his attack sliding across the dojo floor. Kiyota threw his sword back lunging at him. He blocked her easily side stepping. He thought she would keep going forward but instead she turned on a dime coming down on him, slicing his back. He hadn't seen that coming.

"Opps." Kiyota said knowing she would pay for that either that night in his bedchamber or here in the dojo.

Rin watched as the pair she considered her parents fought across the dojo blocking each other's attempts to hit the other. She could only smile. Her lord was holding himself back from his attacks. He looked back at his wound. She had gotten him good enough.

"Enough." He said. Kiyota stopped bringing the sword to her side. "Did you learn anything Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked. Rin nodded. Kiyota yawned then winced a little at the strain the spar had brought on her wounded thighs. She growled at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru turned towards her curious at why she'd growled at him. She ran a hand over her thighs glaring at him. A smirk crossed his lips. She sheathed the sword at her hip walking towards Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-sama allow me to see that wound." Kiyota said. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes turning for her to see his back. She slide his shirt down his shoulders looking at the small wound she had inflicted into his back. She sighed. She hadn't gotten him too badly. It was only a scratch in his eyes. He slide his shirt back on before turning to face her.

"Satisfactory?" He asked. Kiyota saw the slight mist of tears in his eyes. Something was bothering him, not that he would ever speak it. She knew it couldn't be from the wound she inflicted. She'd seen him take much graver wounds without so much as a flinch. He must have thought she didn't see a thing in his eyes. They spoke volumes whether he knew it or not. Kiyota rolled her eyes at him and turned to Rin.

"Rin get a bow and quiver. Let's practice that." She said.

Sesshoumaru left them to their work while he himself went back to his study to think of a way to get rid of Kiyota. He would speak with her that night about leaving. Bring her into his personal bedchamber and tell her then. It sounded like a fool proof plan. He waited until the evening meal. They ate in silence. Kiyota and Rin retired to the library where Kiyota was teaching Rin to read and write. After Rin was in bed safely and Sesshoumaru was more then clear that she was sleeping, he awaited Kiyota's return to his bedchamber.

A few hours later she walked into the bedchamber still in the blue and violet kimono he so much liked on her. She wasn't going to make this easy for him. He growled inwardly.

"You must leave." Sesshoumaru said to her. "Return to your group."

"Why is that Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kiyota asked.

"You can no longer stay here. I will bring you to the village where my brother resides and that will be it. End of story." He said turning his back to her. "Sleep in your own room this night."

"Excuse me?" She growled. Sesshoumaru turned towards her. He inwardly gasped at the sight of her.

Her eyes hazed over a deep violet. She was angry, more then angry. Her fists were clenched at her sides. Sesshoumaru backed away from her not wanting to feel her wrath, though he knew she would never hurt him.


	9. Chapter 9

Kiyota had him cornered. Sesshoumaru was not escaping her now. Cornered in his own personal bedchamber. Maybe it had been a bad idea to have her here.

_Scared?_ His Inu asked.

_NEVER!_ He growled back.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." She said softly. He had expected anger not softness from her. This woman always confused him.

"Kiyota." He answered.

"You're too important for anyone. There is something wrong with everything you see. But I, I know who you really are. You're the one who cries when you're alone." She said staring into the depths of his golden eyes.

"This Sesshoumaru doesn't not cry." He defended himself.

"You do and have. You feel joy when you fight, alive when you kill. I have seen the mist in your eyes before my lord." She whispered. "You think I can't see right through your eyes. You're scared to death to face reality. No one seems to hear your hidden cries. You're left to face yourself alone." She said. "Where will you go when there is no one left to save you from yourself? You can't escape the truth. I realize you're afraid, but you can't abandon everyone." She said.

"This Sesshoumaru is afraid of nothing." He said.

_She knows us well. What did I tell you about her?_

_Quite damnable beast. She knows nothing_. Sesshoumaru answered his Inu.

"I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands. Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone Sesshoumaru-sama? I can hear you in a whisper but you can't even hear me screaming." Kiyota said sadly. "You can't reject the whole world." She finished softly.

"I have rejected nothing." Sesshoumaru said his voice softening.

"You reject me." She said.

"For your own protection I might add." He said.

"You can not live your whole life alone Sesshoumaru-sama. I'm not going anywhere. No matter how much you order me to leave and return to Kagome, I won't go. I won't let you abandon me." She said. Sesshoumaru's next move surprised even him. He pulled her into his arms holding her tightly against him dropping his lips to hers in a tender kiss which quickly turned into a heated passionate kiss. Sesshoumaru's mind hazed over as her body molded itself against his own. He shook with the flooding emotions pouring through him. Her little hands managed to tangle themselves in his soft hair. When he finally released her lips, he looked down into her deep violet eyes searching for any hint of rejection there. He found none. She looked up into his golden eyes seeing his heart there. She'd pushed the right buttons. His walls were completely down now and he was completely unguarded with her. His clawed hands still rested on the small of her back holding her against him.

"No one..." He spoke softly. "has ever pinned me as well as you."

"We aren't so different Sesshoumaru-sama." She said.

"Enough with the Sesshoumaru-sama. Its just Sesshoumaru." He said.

"Well just Sesshoumaru, are you going to release me?" She asked. His dark golden eyes looked down into her deep violet eyes and a small smile played across his lips.

"Never." He whispered before his lips captured hers again.


	10. Chapter 10

"Wind scar!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshoumaru stepped aside in time to avoid it. "Feh, your nose is still as keen as ever. You smelt my wind scar before it hit you." Inuyasha said.

"Your wind is more of a gentle breeze." Sesshoumaru answered. Kiyota walked up behind Inuyasha pelting him across the back of the head.

"What the hell was that for?!" He yelled at her.

"Hmpt." She said walking to Sesshoumaru standing at his side glaring at Inuyasha. "Don't attempt it again." She growled.

"Kiyota, enough." Sesshoumaru said. He moved so that she was behind him this time pulling his sword running at Inuyasha. Kiyota groaned rolling her eyes. She turned her back on the feuding brothers walking into the closest clearing with Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un behind her.

"Are they at it again?" Kagome asked. Kiyota rolled her eyes.

"Of course." Kiyota said hugging her close friend.

"Its good to see you after two months." Kagome said.

"Yes it is good to see you too." Kiyota said.

"Mother are they ever going to get along?" Rin asked.

"Mother?" Sango and Kagome both asked. Kiyota waved them off shaking her head.

"I doubt it Rin." Kiyota answered.

"So you've adopted her have you?" Kagome asked. Kiyota nodded. Myoga jumped onto Kiyota's shoulder.

"I see you carry the Western Lady's sword." Myoga said. "Have you accepted Sesshoumaru as your mate?"

"What? This is just my favorite sword in the armory. That is why I carry it." Kiyota said flicking the flea off her shoulder to the ground.

"Such is a flea's life."

"You've been hanging around with Sesshoumaru too long." Kagome said.

"Oh yeah, we are here to help you defeat Naraku." Kiyota said smiling. "Though Rin and Shippo should be left in a village for their own good."

"I agree with you there. So Sesshoumaru is actually going to work with his brother?" Kagome asked. Kiyota rolled her eyes.

"Does it seem like they are going to work together?" She asked hearing the swords clash together again.

"No." Kagome said.

"I'll be right back." Kiyota said walking to the battleground where the two brothers were pummeling each other. Kiyota stood at the edge glaring at her lover. Sesshoumaru looked up at her and scratching his head twitching a little.

"You two are such idiots." She said before walking between them. Inuyasha stopped his attack and Sesshoumaru just looked away still scratching his head. "Hey Kagome! Say it!" Kiyota yelled.

"Inuyasha sit boy!" Kagome yelled from the clearing. Inuyasha fumbled and fell on his face. Kiyota looked at Sesshoumaru grabbing him by one of his pointed ears dragging him behind her.

"And you better settle down." She growled. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes removing her fingers from his ear before following behind her, his long fingers interlocked with hers. He growled softly at her and she growled right back. Though he hadn't claimed her as a mate yet, she was beginning to become more and more like it everyday.

He had changed considerably since the night she had pinned him. He allowed Rin to call him Father now instead of Lord Sesshoumaru. He had moved all her possessions into his room. She no longer slept alone, not that she ever had. Sesshoumaru had turned into such a hentai since that night as well. He took her whenever he could. Not even the hot springs were safe from his lustful ways, nor was the garden.

Kiyota hoped their company would be enough to keep him at bay at least for a few days to allow her poor thighs a chance to heal a little bit. He wasn't unmarked himself. Her claws had dug deep furrows in his back which were very clear when he was shirtless. He liked it when he caused her to do such.

Kiyota sat by Rin who crawled into her lap automatically. Sesshoumaru sat behind Kiyota against Ah-Un placing his long legs on either side of Kiyota pulled her back up against his chest. Jaken sat upon on Ah-Un. Kagome smiled at the small group. She had been right, Sesshoumaru did completely the picture.

"So you are here to help us defeat Naraku?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha had finally joined them taking a seat besides Kagome not taking his eyes from his brother.

"Yes. I would like to bring children into this world soon. But not before Naraku is no longer a threat." Sesshoumaru answered.

"And he doesn't even ask me." Kiyota said rolling her eyes. "I've been demanded to give him an heir."

"You never complained before." Sesshoumaru purred in her ear. She growled at him.

"Not here."

"Yes please not here!" Inuyasha said shaking his head disgusted. "She is human after all."

"I know that." Sesshoumaru growled. "I know why Father chose your mortal mother over mine." He said tightening his arms around Kiyota.

"Sesshoumaru...too tight." She growled. He loosened his grip a little. "Its not like I'm going anywhere. Geez."

"What's the plan?" Kagome asked before things got too far out of hand between the brothers. Inuyasha scoffed. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.

"We leave at dawn and track Naraku down. Then we kill him. We all have to attack him though. This means we need to work together little brother." Sesshoumaru said.

"Feh." Inuyasha answered.

"Stop it Inuyasha. He's right. We need to work together. Just do it." Kagome growled at him.

"Fine." Inuyasha said.


	11. Chapter 11

Sesshoumaru nuzzled Kiyota's neck. She whimpered a little bit looking down at the child. He stood took Rin from her arms and placed her on Ah-Un's back. He offered his hand to Kiyota who took it. He lead her away from the group into the woods. He made sure they were out of hearing range of the group before stopping.

He looked around at the area he had stopped in. They were besides the river surrounded by flowers and soft grasses. The full moon was shining silver light down onto them. _Perfect._ Sesshoumaru thought to himself. He turned to Kiyota.

"Tonight is going to be different." He said softly to her.

"Why is that?" She asked. "You aren't going to rip my thighs apart?" She asked hopeful.

"No I won't. Tonight is the night I mark you as my mate." Sesshoumaru said.

_It only took you three moons. About damn time._ His Inu said. _Shut up or you feel nothing._ Sesshoumaru answered. His Inu instantly went quite.

"That is, if you will have this Sesshoumaru for the rest of your natural life." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Of course Sesshoumaru. I will always be by your side." She said softly. A soft smile left Sesshoumaru's lips before they crashed down onto his mates. His hand slide inside her kimono rubbing her breasts softly. He planned to be incredibly tender this night. He untied her obi, slipping the kimono off her shoulders, letting it pool at her feet. She was nude to him now. His lips trailed hot kisses down her jaw to her neck. A soft whimper left her mouth. She untied his armor and obi, letting both hit the ground. His shirt slide off his shoulders easily. He kicked off his boots and slide his own pants down his hips. He took her down into the grasses. He took a nipple into his mouth sucking gently on it enjoying the sharp intake of her breath.

"Tease." She growled at him. He lifted his head from her breast with an evil smirk on his face.

"If I was a tease, I would do this." Sesshoumaru said placing the head of his engorged member into her then removing it. He did that a few times. She whimpered. It was torture. His clawed hands kept her hips from moving up to push him fulling into her. He left his head inside of her while he tormented her neck.

Her soft cries were slowly driving him and his Inu insane with lust. He groaned knowing he could not longer be as gentle as he had hoped to remain. Growling he thrust forward causing her to cry out. He felt her nails dig deep into his shoulders. He groaned. Their lips met as he moved back and forth in her. He released her hips allowing her to meet his every thrust. His hands held hers above her head interlocked with each other. She turned her face away from his offering her neck clearly to him. Sesshoumaru groaned. He was close enough that it was perfect timing on her part. He felt the pressure inside of her and knew she too was close to her release. He scraped his teeth across her pulse. He then swirled his tongue over it before sinking his fangs deep into her neck. Her hips bucked hard into his. He felt her mock his motions before her teeth sank into his neck. The pair exploded. Sesshoumaru pulled his fangs from her neck howling in pleasure.

Inuyasha heard Sesshoumaru from his place back at camp.

"That's just disgusting." Inuyasha said.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"What those two just did." He said shaking his head.

"You didn't think it was too disgusting when you and Kikyo did the same." Kagome said angrily. "Let them be happy."

"I never...How would you know about that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kikyo told me." Kagome said.

"She lies." Inuyasha hissed. Kagome rolled her eyes before getting up and checking on Rin. She covered her with a blanket before returning to her sleeping bag.

Sesshoumaru braided his mates hair before they returned to the group. He noticed her nails had grown into claws, dyed the color of her hair. They appeared permanently stained with blood. She too had fangs. He took her hand inspecting the claws further.

"Flick your wrist kio." He said. She did so sending a red whip flying from her finger tips.

"Think you want poison to drip from your nails." He instructed. She did. Red liquid dropped from her nails. Sesshoumaru smiled slightly. She had taken on a few of his defensive traits.

"Does not appear you will always need me to protect you." He said nuzzling her neck.

"I never did." She said nuzzling him back. He kissed the small crescent moon that had appeared on her neck.

"Come, let's return to the group and get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow." Sesshoumaru said taking her hand. She followed him back easily.


	12. Chapter 12

Naraku looked on at the group sleeping before him. He looked to the stoic Western Lord and the woman who now had his affections. He looked over the demon slayer and back to the new Western Lady. They were far too similar to not be related.

_No matter. I will kill her and the miko. Neither Inuyasha will be able to stand against me then._ Naraku thought as he put everything together in his plans. His cruel laughter followed him as he passed through the trees awaiting at the hot springs for when the miko would choose to bath.

Sesshoumaru was the first to leave followed shortly by his mate. He went to hunt for the small group while Kiyota removed the children to a small village where they would be safe. Sango and Miruko traveled ahead with Kirara to scout out a good place to attack from. This left Kagome and Inuyasha alone. Kagome as predicted took the chance to make her way to the nearest hot spring to relax before the upcoming battle. Inuyasha only prayed that Kiyota or Kagome returned before his arrogant brother. He had no wish to deal with him alone, knowing a fight would break out between them.

Kagome silently dressed. She had sat in the hot spring for a good half hour. She piled her hair on her head as she zipped her skirt. She had begun to brush its black length when a snapping twig alerted her to someone's presence. She turned only to take a sign of relief. Sesshoumaru stood not to far from her.

"You scared me Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome said.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru answered quickly drawing his sword slicing it through Kagome's stomach watching her drop to the ground in a blood of her own blood. "Do not worry for your friend Miko. She will also meet an untimely fate."

Kagome knew the voice didn't belong to Sesshoumaru. She knew this man only appeared to be the Western Lord.

"Naraku. They will figure it out." Kagome rasped.

"Not in time." Naraku said with a bitter laugh before he raised his head to the hanyou rushing towards them. He leap into the trees his mocking laughter the last noise Kagome heard.

Inuyasha crashed through the trees to the hot spring. He had smelt Kagome's blood and their had been a lot of it. He reached her side almost screaming. He could smell his brother everywhere. He was growling.

"KAGOME!" He yelled falling to her side. "Who did this?" He yelled.

"Sess...Sesshou.."

"That bastard." Inuyasha growled.

"It..is...n't... Sess.." Kagome rasped before her final breath left her lungs. Her heart stopped. Inuyasha let out a howl of agony looking down at his future mate. She was gone. His brother would pay. Sesshoumaru would suffer as he now suffered. Inuyasha ran through the trees towards the camp site. Kagome's blood stained his hands still and his tears burned down his face.

Kiyota stood in the clearing wondering where the hell everyone had gone. She sat down sighing. Of course she would come back when no one was around.

"At least the children are safe for now." She said.

Inuyasha came through the trees. Kiyota looked up at her now brother in law. He wasn't happy. Danger was dripping off of him and she knew she was in danger. Her fear spiked alerting Sesshoumaru that she was in danger. He leap from his place stalking the board to return to her side.

Inuyasha pulled Kiyota to her feet growling. There was blood all over his arms and hands. Kiyota grabbed at his hands forgetting the danger to herself.

"Inuyasha did you hurt yourself? What happened? Where's Kag...Kagom..." She trailed off feeling the sword slide out of her stomach. She fell to the ground with a thud. Her death had coming quickly. Inuyasha wiped her blood from his blade, his rage still filling the clearing.

"My brother will suffer as I do. He killed Kagome. I will kill you." Inuyasha growled. His words were the last Kiyota heard before her world went black.

Sesshoumaru erupted into the clearing to find his mate on her back in a pool of her own blood. Her lungs ceased to take in breath and her loving heart didn't beat. Sesshoumaru felt his world fall away from him seeing the sight before him. He dropped to his knees before her cradling her limp body against his chest.

Tears silently fell down the stoic lords face as he buried his face in her red locks. The scent coming from the hot spring told him all he needed to know. Naraku had set them up but it had been Inuyasha who had killed Kiyota. His sword still dripped her blood to the ground.

"Inuyasha… Why would you do this?" Sesshoumaru growled at his younger brother.


	13. Chapter 13

The Present.

"Inuyasha…" He choked out. Inuyasha, even in his rage, took pity on his older brother who collapsed. His revenge was washed away by what he saw. Sesshoumaru broken and seeming given up. "Take your sword, end my misery." Sesshoumaru spoke frankly.

"I won't." Inuyasha said. "Bring her back. Bring her and Kagome back." Inuyasha finished. Sesshoumaru felt his sword pulse at his side. He rose slowly wiping the tears from his face. He turned to his brother.

"Go get Kagome. I will revive her." Sesshoumaru said. "Then we kill Naraku." Inuyasha nodded jumping away after Kagome's body. Sesshoumaru turned to his mate's body. Unsheathing his sword he swung it over her body falling to his knees beside her. He stole her first breaths back in this world with a kiss. Her little hands wrapped around his neck locking in his hair. Tears fell freely down her face.

"I was dead." Kiyota whispered.

"I brought you back. You can not leave me." Sesshoumaru said still holding her tightly. Inuyasha returned laying Kagome beside Sesshoumaru. Kiyota's eyes turned to her friend and she gasped.

"Kagome!" She screamed pulling away from her mate pulling her dead friend into her arms. "No." She cried. Sesshoumaru stood.

"Stand back Kiyota." He said softly. She did so. He swung his sword over Kagome. All three waited for the miko to take her first breath. Inuyasha fell to his knees hugging Kagome close when she came to. He was sobbing whispering her name over and over again. Kiyota treated to the arms of her mate holding him close. He sheathed his sword wrapping his arms around her holding her to him.

"Wh..what happened?" Kagome asked. "You... you killed me!" Kagome yelled at Sesshoumaru.

"Naraku killed you as me, which made Inuyasha kill Kiyota. He was trying to turn us on each other." Sesshoumaru said running a clawed hand down his mate's hair.

"He's dead." Kiyota's cold voice came from Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

"You will not assist in this." Sesshoumaru said looking down at his mate.

"The hell I won't." She growled.

"I will not loose you again." Sesshoumaru growled.

"You won't." She growled back.

"Foolish woman, he killed you once, don't think he won't try it again. I don't think my heart will handle your death a second time." Sesshoumaru said.

"I won't die you baka." She growled. As if to prove her point she pulled from his arms turning her red whip on a nearby tree slicing it in half. Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"When did you get such a temper?" Sesshoumaru asked pulling her back into his chest.

"Since I had to deal with you." She answered.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Um...Kiyota... When did you get that?" Kagome asked looking at her friends claws. Kiyota looked at her hands. She forgot to explain that one.

"When I mated this baka, I apparently took on two of his traits. My nails are claws, drip the same poison his do, and I have his whip." She said looking at her red hued nails. They matched her blood red hair.

"I see." Kagome said.

"You got his temper too." Inuyasha pointed out.

"No she's had that." Kagome said. "Her patience is just shot."

"You still will not fight this battle." Sesshoumaru interrupted the good moment. Kiyota turned on him growling. He stood his ground.

"When will you learn she isn't going to back down? She won't let you go into battle without her just like Kagome won't allow me to do such." Inuyasha said. "Just let her Sesshoumaru. We have to capture Naraku before he gets away." Inuyasha said as Kagome got onto his back. Kiyota put her arm around Sesshoumaru's waist as he lifted off the ground following his younger brother growling.

Sango and Miruko through everything they had at Naraku. A scared arrow flew past both of them hitting Naraku's barrier.

"KAGOME!" Both yelled excitedly. Kiyota and Kagome stood side by side as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru attacked Naraku from both sides. Inuyasha broke through Naraku's barrier.

"Sango throw your weapon as Kagome shoots her arrow. Miruko one of your Suetras's at the same time as well." Kiyota said. All agreed.

"Windscar!"

"Dragon Strike."

"Hit the mark!" Kagome yelled.

Sango and Mirkuo threw their weapons. Kiyota waited a moment before unsheathing her sword, grabbing it by the tip and flinging it after Kagome's arrow. All the attacks hit Naraku at once shredding his body. Naraku's evil laughter was heard.

"My heart you fools. None of your destroyed..." His voice faltered.Kohaku stepped from the sidelines holding the infant its chest ripped apart. Kagura above him on her feather held Naraku's heart in her hands. Just like the several times Naraku had done it to her, Kagura squeezed his heart before throwing it down to Kanna who produced a small dagger. Naraku watched it horror as his heart was shredding by his children.

"NO!" He screamed as his body finally died unable to regenerate.

Sesshoumaru came to stand behind his mate returning her sword to her. She sheathed it sighing in relief. Kagome fell to her knees exhausted. Inuyasha was beside her in a second holding her in his arms. A nearly complete jewel rolled to Kagome. The moment her hand touched it, the blackness within it turned a brilliant pink.

Miruko yelled out in pain watching as his wind tunnel disappeared from his hand. Kohaku walked to his sister and looked at her sadly.

"Remove the shard." He said.

"Do not ask me to do that." Sango begged. "I can't watch you die."

"He will not die." Sesshoumaru stated unsheathing his Tenisga. Kiyota smiled softly at her mate. He had changed. Sango cut the shard from her brother's back to watch him fall to the ground dead. She felt the tears in her eyes but he was only dead for moments before Sesshoumaru brought him back.

"Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru." Sango said hugging her little brother close to her. He nodded his acknowledgment. Miruko fell to his knees beside Sango and her brother hugging both of them.

"We only need Kouga's shards." Kagome said.

"No you don't." Kagura's voice came. She tossed two shards to Kagome's feet. Kagome picked them up looking at her. "Kouga didn't survive Naraku's attack on the wolf demon tribe. I took these so Naraku wouldn't have them." Kagura said with a sad smile. "He would have wanted that."

Kagome felt her soul return and looked to a hill to see Kikyo bowing as she turned to dust drifting off into the breeze. Her soft voice heard only to Kagome and Inuyasha.

_You avenged my death. Now I can rest in peace. Live long and be happy together. You have my blessings. _

_"_Thank You Kikyo." Kagome said softly.

"Good Bye Kikyo." Inuyasha said softly. "Thank you."

"Come, we must go collect Rin." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes." Kiyota said smiling. "Sango, you will inform us of the wedding?" Kiyota asked. Sango smiled nodding at Kiyota.

"We will send word yes." Sango said. Miruko put his arm around her shoulders holding his future wife close to him.

"We would be honored to have you both there." Miruko said

"We will be there. I know Rin will be more then happy to know Kohaku has lived through this. She does fancy him some." Sesshoumaru said. Both Sango and Miroku nodded while Kohaku blushed.


	14. Chapter 14

The wedding was beautiful and everyone was in attendance. Kiyota smiled at her friends standing together. It was a double wedding. Inuyasha and Kagome had also decided to be wed as well. This was the first of the two weddings for them that would come. Both Sango and Kagome looked amazing in their wedding kimonos. Kaede was just finished the ceremony.

A great feast was held at the Western Lands Castle for the wedding of the two pairs. Sesshoumaru had insisted that it was time he acted like a brother and treated Inuyasha right.

"You're mate has rubbed off on you." Inuyasha had teased.

"Indeed the insolent wench has." Sesshoumaru had said back getting pelted across the back of the head by his said mate. Inuyasha had laughed only to be sat by his wife. Kiyota and Kagome both sighed and walked away. Kiyota however had a hand over her rounding belly glaring at the taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru shook his head with a stupid grin on his face. He was the cause for her current state.

"Its a son." He told Inuyasha proudly.

"Its a daughter." Came his wife's response from the hallway. Sesshoumaru laughed knowing it was indeed a son she carried.

"You realize that the child will be hanyou whether it is male or female right?" Inuyasha asked.

"I care not brother. It will be my son." He said with a smile.

"Man you have changed." Inuyasha said shaking his head.

Together the brothers walked through the castle, Sesshoumaru showing Inuyasha things he had never seen before. Both stopped before a painting of their great and terrible father.

"It seems we both developed a taste from Father." Sesshoumaru said.

"That we did. Best choice of my life though." Inuyasha said smiling.

"As Kiyota was mine." Sesshoumaru said with the same smile.

Kagome and Kiyota peeked around the corner at their husbands with knowing smiles. They turned to each other knowing full well both were aware of their presence.

"Aww look they're bonding." Kiyota said.

"Its so adorable." Kagome said.

"Eeek!" Both yelped when their husbands turned on them. Kiyota attempted to get away as fast as she could but three months pregnant, half way through her term running was hard. Kagome got farther before Inuyasha caught her.

"It is not kind to leave your pregnant friend behind." Inuyasha teased. "One day you will share the same fate." He said low. Kagome shivered. Rin came down the hall in search of her mother whom she had become very protective of in her pregnancy. Rin wanted nothing more then to have a brother or sister and she would be granted more than just one. Rin's escort also watched for his young love's welfare.

Love was blooming all over the caste. Even Jaken was now mated to another of his own race and very happy. Kagura and Kanna were now in the employment of the Western Lord and treated fairly. Kagura was granted the ability to come and go as she pleased but was also given a home to return to when she tired of her wanderings.

Sesshoumaru stood behind his mate his hands resting on her rounded belly looking on at his daughter and her escort. He nuzzled her neck.

"I do believe I will be getting asked when she is of age for her hand." Sesshoumaru said to his mate.

"Yes you will be. Rin does care a great deal for him. It will be good for both of them to see each other as much as possible until then." Kiyota said.

"You will have no time for such things. You will be caring for far too many pups." Sesshoumaru said.

"As will you." She growled.

"Only my sons." Sesshoumaru said.

"And when this child comes to be a daughter you will be sadly disappointed and beating off the men with your swords." She said laughing at the thought of Sesshoumaru using Dragon Strike on every suitor.

Kagome's shriek brought the older pair of lovers from their own world. Kiyota raised her eyebrow at her friend who just looked at them red faced as all could be. Inuyasha was smirking behind her. He had obviously done something.

"Hentais." Kiyota and Sesshoumaru said before walking away giving the newlyweds time alone.

"They will be making quite the racket tonight." Sesshoumaru sighed.

"And we wont?" Kiyota asked. Sesshoumaru groaned. He had to remember the next time he thought it wise to impregnate his mate how insufferably lecherous she became. She made the monk seem tame. Her soft laughter broke his train of thought. "Its your fault." She reminded.

_It is to, you baka. Not that we complain. We like her this way. She never turns us away._ His Inu said.

"I was I to know how lecherous of a woman she was?" He asked.

"Sesshoumaru stop talking to yourself." She said shaking her head.

"WOMAN I DO NOT TALK TO MYSELF!" He yelled while his Inu laughed at him yet again.

"My name is not woman. Its Ki Yo Ta." She said mocking Kagome laughing at her husband as he growled following her.


	15. Author Message!

So that is the end of Roses and Vanilla. I will be writing a sequal to this centered more around Rin and her budding Romance with a certain demon slayer.

Hope you guys enjoyed this story. Reviews are always nice to read!

Much Loves

Kiyota


End file.
